Monica's reward
by princess.puff
Summary: Yuri. Fem!Germany and Fem!Italy. Italy tops. BDSM. Lots of oral. Monica and Felicia have a little bet going. When Monica wins the bet she gets a little reward in bed. Yummy yummy.


Monica smiled warmly as they walked up to their home. Today had been a good day and Felicia had promised a surprise for the night. Normally she couldn't care less about surprises but Monica had a good idea she knew exactly what this was going to be about. So she smiled.

Felicia almost danced on the sidewalk with Monica holding her arm. She twirled around her lover before returning to her side and pulling Monica close. It was obvious by the way Felicia clung that these two people were not just good friends.

"That was a wonderful dinner," Felicia said. "Even if it was German."

"I told you I would find us a good place to eat a decent German dinner by the end of the month," Monica said smugly. "Plus it wasn't too harsh on the wallet."

"I think the main reason why it was so good was that it didn't offer pasta," Felicia said. "That way I couldn't complain. The gnocchi was good but I really did like your ham and cheese gratin."

Monica smiled as she reached for her key. Her face turned red as she put the key in the door and sighed.

"Felicia?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember that bet we made?" Monica asked as she opened the door. She noted that the house was warm thanks to the summer evening.

"Yes," Felicia said walking inside and taking off her shoes. She turned to look at Monica and winked. "I remember everything. If you get up stairs like you said you would I'll join you in a few minutes. M'kay?"

Monica straightened her shoulders and tried to walk with some dignity. She knew she was going into one of the most degrading moments of her life but she didn't care. Why should she when she was about to get a once in a lifetime opportunity with her lover.

Monica stripped out of all of her clothes and put them in the dirty hamper in the corner. She took opened her closet and looked for the smallest box she owned. It was a whimsical buy when she was with Felicia almost a year ago. Felicia pointed it out and Monica tried it on. Just because it fit so well Monica bought it, however she swore to Felicia that she would only ever wear it on a special occasion.

Monica had little trouble lacing up the tight black corset. The matching panties were a lucky find and would make for a small challenge for Felicia. Monica admired her figure in the mirror. She had large breasts that filled out the corset perfectly. The corset was designed to show off instead of hide. It covered the lower half of Monica's breasts so that they could easily be grabbed and played around with. Nothing to keep them trapped but just enough support so it wasn't uncomfortable.

Monica was staring at her reflection, willing herself to look prettier. Maybe if she let her hair grow out. She hated make-up so that was out of the picture. There had to be a better way. Felicia was far prettier and had the Italian background to keep her lively and interesting. Monica was just... Monica.

Felicia smiled widely and snuck up behind her lover. She grasped Monica by her open breasts and squeezed them harshly.

"You look gorgeous," she whispered in Monica's ear. Normally Felicia would have to go up onto her tippy toes just to get this close. However Monica had this thing for stilettos, so she was wearing seven inch heels at the moment.

Monica blushed and nodded into the reflection.

"Do you wanna get fucked like this?" Felicia asked twisting the sensitive nipples gently. "Standing up, watching yourself getting pumped by my fingers?"

Monica shook her head. "Maybe another time Feli. I'd rather do it on the bed like we talked about.

Felicia nodded and watched Monica crawl onto the bed and sit there, waiting for instructions.

Felicia grinned and walked forward. She had been waiting for this all night, even lying about liking the nasty gnocchi at the restaurant. She hated the faux potato pasta.

All Felicia was wearing were the stilettos and a black, leather belt. On the belt was a pair of handcuffs, some rope and a riding crop. All of which Felicia would be using tonight.

"Get on your back with your arms and legs spread out," she said. "I want you to look like an eagle."

Monica nodded and did as she was told. Just looking at Felicia like made her panties get wet. She stretched out as far as she could until she took up almost the whole bed.

Felicia nodded and tied Monica to the bed posts. Her hands were done with the handcuffs and her legs done with the rope. Felicia pulled out a pair of scissors and set them on the bedside table for easy reach.

"What are the safe words?" Felicia asked to double check.

"Red, yellow and green," Monica said. "Like the stop light."

"Good," Felicia said. In all of their years together Monica had only ever had to use the safe words once. But that was just because she could hear Saukra coming down the halls after a meeting.

Felicia got up on the bed and sat down so that she had one leg on either side of Monica's hips. She smirked at Monica's blushing face and leaned forward.

"I love you my pet," Felicia whispered before pressing their lips together for a kiss.

Monica would have responded if not for Felicia's lips being in the way. She opened her mouth slowly and took Felicia's tongue into her mouth. Monica moaned softly as she realised that Felicia was already starting to grind their hips together.

"Mmmmm," she said softly as Felicia pulled back.

"You're gonna ruin those panties," Felicia whispered. "And what you don't ruin I will." Her fingers slowly went down until they were gently playing with the rim of Monica's underwear. Her fingers went back and forth between following the fabric and rubbing Monica's hips.

"Can I cut these off?" Felicia asked. Monica nodded, she could get some new ones later. Felicia reached for the scissors and got rid of panties with two small snips. She threw the panties off to side to look at her.

Felicia pulled back and just looked at Monica. She reached up and ran her hands through Monica's soft blonde hair. "You're so beautiful Monica," Felicia said as her hand slowly trailed down. Felicia stopped at Monica's large breasts and started playing with them. Her fingers trailed slowly over the nipples before leaning forward to bite them.

Monica gasped and shook her head. "Felicia," she moaned softly. "I'm really not."

Felicia bit down hard before going up to look at Monica's expression. "You really believe that. But it's not true Monica. I love you and think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I love you so much."

Monica nodded. "I love you too. But you're prettier."

Felicia leaned forward again and kissed Monica softly. "I disagree and there isn't anything you can say to change my mind."

Monica's comeback was cut off by a sudden kiss. She brought her head up to try and make the kiss last longer. Their lips were mashed together. Monica had a habit of controling their kisses even when she is told not to. This was no exception. Felicia's tongue bowed down to Monica's as they danced. Monica took the lead in tasting everything she could get a hold of until Felicia bit down and backed out.

"Naughty," Felicia said. "Very naughty Monica. I'm in control now. So please don't do that again."

"Yes Felicia."

Felicia grinned and went back to nipping at Monica's breasts. While one hand touching and rubbed Monica's breast the other started to move south. She trailed over the leather corset until it found Monica's curls. Her finger twirled around it slowly, not touching her skin beneath it.

She gave Monica an especially harsh bip before pulling back and looking up at her lover. She crawled down Monica until her legs were off the bed and she was laying on Monica's stomach.

"I can hear your stomach gurgling," Felicia whispered. "It's kind-of sexy."

"Mmmm," Monica answered.

Felicia grinned as she kissed the leather before moving down again. She kissed her way to the tops of Monica's hair and started kissing that.

She didn't mind that Monica smelt like apples and heat. She actually liked that. Monica almost always smelt like this whenever they had sex. Monica knew when Felicia was at her horniest and used the nicest smelling apple body wash. Felicia always thought it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her.

Monica sighed and brought her hips up into Felicia's mouth. Monica groaned as Felicia opened her mouth and started leaving open mouthed kisses there.

Felicia grinned and pulled back so that she could spread Monica wide enough for her. She caught a glimpse of Monica's perfect, and most sensitive, parts.

"You're always so clean Monica," Felicia said as she hit Monica's clit with her tongue.

"Well I- oh. Oohh. I know you're sexual habits."

Felicia ignored her lover and went back to flicking Monica with her tongue. Hearing Monica moan was more than enough encouragement. About a minute later she started to avoid Monica's clit. Anywhere but that little, hardening bud.

"Please," Monica whined. Her breath was coming in soft pants as she bucked into Felicia's mouth again. "Please don't tease."

Felicia smirked and started licking at Monica's vagina. It was beautifully swollen and pulsing with life. Monica hadn't cum yet but she was close.

"I can feel you," Felicia said. "How close are you to cumming?"

"Really close," Monica warned. Her breathing was heavy and she was starting to struggle against her restraints.

"Well you aren't allowed to cum yet," Felicia said looking up at Monica. She winked and giggled lightly. "I'll tell you when you can cum. Until then just enjoy the view."

Monica groaned loudly and tried to calm down. She began to think of dogs, puppies. Something that she didn't find sexual. Something that would slow down her vagina from spasming into an orgasm.

"Good girl," Felicia said going back to her teasing.

Her tongue flicked at Monica's vagina as she made her way back up the short distance to Monica's clit. She flicked the small bud a few times before pulling back to blow on it gently enough for it to pucker. Felicia giggled before kissing and sucking at the tiny nub.

Monica gasped and let out a sound that was a mix of a whine and a moan. She bucked her hips up and started to beg. "Please. Please let me cum Felicia."

Felicia didn't bother to answer as she sucked and nibbled over and over again. Her mouth was starting to get sore but she didn't care. She just wanted Monica to enjoy herself to her fullest potential.

Felicia pulled back and looked up at Monica's face. "Count down from fifty and then you can cum," Felicia said playing with Monica's pubic hair.

Monica started counting confidently, "Fifty, forty-nine, forty eight." She knew Felicia's game here. If she messed up or faltered she would have to start from the beginning and keep doing that until either Felicia got her way with Monica or Monica got her way.

Felicia crawled onto Monica's legs again and started sucking her clit again. She lowered her face slightly and started licking at Monica's vagina. She stuck her tongue in there slowly before taking it out again. Felicia was tongue fucking Monica.

"Forty-one, forty, thirty-nine." Monica took a deep breath before continuing. She starting thinking about kittens and rainbows. Things that were disgusting and freaky.

Felicia's mouth picked up speed. She wanted Monica to cum into her mouth as soon as she could. She wanted to drown in Monica's juices and still have complete control.

But Monica was good. The moment she started thinking of her brother her words became crystal clear. "Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen."

Felicia brought up a finger to start rubbing at Monica's clit while she was being tongue fucked.

"Ten, nine, eight." Monica's breathing faltered as she felt Felicia's everything. Felicia would not win. "Sevensixfivefourthreetwo" a sharp gasp, "one." Monica came onto Felicia's face as she shivered violently.

Felicia pulled back and cut Monica's legs free. She laid next to Monica and sighed. "You won," she whispered.

"I did win," Monica said dreamily.

Felicia nodded. "You did," she said releasing Monica's hands. "Now you're gonna fuck me because I haven't cum yet."

Monica laughed at her lover and nodded. "With pleasure," she whispered.

* * *

*groan* I finally did it. I wanted to make a pure smut fanfiction that was just yuri. And I did it! I might do a second chapter some day of Monica topping. But this isn't gonna happen any time in the near future.


End file.
